A Brilliant Plan
by Ali B
Summary: Kagome plays a dirty trick on Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha and Kouga force Kagome to chose who she loves once and for all. It could get pretty messy... [KagInu] [One-shot] [Complete]


*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*Summary* Kagome and Sango come up with a plan to get Inuyasha jealous. Needless to say it works, but what happens when he and Kouga get a little eager to find out whom EXACTLY Kagome loves?  
  
*Parings* Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
A Brilliant Plan  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Kagome had been gone for three days and Inuyasha was getting restless. He wanted her back, even though he'd never admit, she meant everything to him. He could barley contain his fear that she wouldn't come back whenever she left. But he knew that he shouldn't worry. She always came back, for him.  
  
"Where the hell is that bitch?" Inuyasha yelled at his companions.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha!" Sango said.  
  
"No need to shout at everyone, Inuyasha!" Miroku said calmly.  
  
"No I will not calm down and I can shout if I want to, damnit! She needs to get her ass back here!" he screamed. 'I want her back NOW! I need her here! Wait did I just think that? Oh shit I'm losing my fucking mind! She's not even my mate! Not that I want her to be! But, oh hell!'  
  
"I'm sure that Kagome will be back tomorrow! And don't even think about going to her time and ruining her date!" Sango said sternly.  
  
"So that's why she went back?! To see her other friends?!"  
  
"Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you! Kagome's going to kill me!" Sango screamed claming a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Wait, why would she not want me to know?"  
  
"Oh my god! She made me promise too! After all she said that you hate Hojo! Oops!" she screamed again placing her hand back over her mouth.  
  
Then it dawned on him. "She's going with "that" guy! That damn, weak human guy!" By this time Inuyasha started hyperventilating. 'Damn her! How could she be with that guy after he had told he NOT to! And she had even said that she didn't like him "like that!" Why would she be with him, alone, at night, what could they be doing?'  
  
No, he couldn't even consider that they were doing anything other than talking or else he was going to lose all his control, run to Kagome's time, find her and that boy Hojo, and when he did, murder him on the spot. Inuyasha was brought back to reality when Sango's next words made his suspicions grow.  
  
"Who else would you go on a date with? A date is for a girl and a boy who-oops!" Sango again put her hand back to her mouth, but this time she slapped herself as well, smirking under her hand.  
  
Inuyasha did know what a date was because Kagome had explained it to him before, but she conveniently forgot to tell him you went with a male on a "date."  
  
He looked at Sango angrily and said, "Who what? Finish you statement!"  
  
"Umm, who like or sometimes love each other..."  
  
"What the hell! She said that she didn't even like that Hobo guy?"  
  
"His name is Hojo..."  
  
"I don't give a shit! She lied to me!"  
  
"No, she didn't! She said that she doesn't like him that way! She only thinks of him as a friend! She said that she was in love with someone else! She didn't tell me whom but I think that it could be Kouga, so you don't have to worry about this Hojo guy! Only Kouga..." Sango was struggling to not laugh. It was too funny to see Inuyasha fighting not to murder anything.  
  
"Kouga?! How could she? When did she? But she said-DAMN KOUGA!" he yelled.  
  
'It's working!' Sango thought delightedly. "You know that he loves her, and he shows it! So I can see why she would you know, be interested."  
  
"I'm going to slaughter him next time we meet! That fucking wolf, saying he loves Kagome! He has no right!"  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha, I'm sure that she will be happy with Kouga! She would be way happier with him then a dog like you any day!" Shippo teased.  
  
"SHUT UP or I'll slaughter you too!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing for Shippo.  
  
"Ah! Help!" Shippo screamed jumping out of his way. "You psycho! Keep away from me!"  
  
"Shippo!" he growled.  
  
'This is working out very, very well! Yes! Kagome is going to be so happy!' Sango thought, inwardly grinning.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Sango, could I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome called.  
  
"Sure...what is it?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would help me with something?"  
  
"Okay, what do you need help with?"  
  
"Well, I have a plan to make Inuyasha really jealous! I want to pay him back for all the times that he has hurt me."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Well it starts out by me leaving tomorrow for my usual three days...then on the night of the third day reassure him that I will be back in the morning..."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"While you are reassuring him, let it slip that I'm going on a date with Hojo!"  
  
"I see! And then what?"  
  
"Well, undoubtedly he'll be pissed, so tell him something like, "Kagome said that she is in love with someone else but don't worry, it's not Hojo..." then say something like, "It could be Kouga!" he'll be so infuriated that he'll try to come get me..."  
  
Sango burst out laughing and said, "That is brilliant! What else are we going to do to him?"  
  
"Okay, then when he gets there he will see me with Hojo, and it will get really heated up!"  
  
"That's great! But why do you want to do this now?"  
  
"Because I can sense two shards about three or four days away! It must mean Kouga's coming because they're moving really fast!"  
  
"Oh, I see! So when Kouga gets here you'll flirt with him to get Inuyasha even more jealous!"  
  
"Yep! So, what do you think? Will you help?"  
  
"Of course! Anything for you, and besides, it's about time someone taught that over-grown dog some lessons!"  
  
"Thank you, sister! Now, let's get back before the boys suspect anything!"  
  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"That's it! I'm going to drag her back here so that she can explain this to me!" Inuyasha bellowed and jumped into the well. 'She had better have a good reason for doing this to me, she better NOT be in love with Kouga, because I might have to kill him if she is, not that I care who she loves! But still, damnable wolf! Trying to steal what belongs to me! Ah, SHIT! I think that I'm going crazy! I mean really, talking to myself about her! She doesn't belong to me, even if I do love-Whoa! Where did that come from? I don't love her, right? Fuck!'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome and Hojo were watching a movie at her house, while her family was out. Kagome's mind was racing. She couldn't wait for him to show up, and if everything went as planned, he was going to be coming in the next few seconds. Also he was going to be furious with her, so she had to do her best 'what did I do look'.  
  
She had to be ready. And it did help that she looked amazing too boot. She was wearing a black, silk spaghetti-strap dress that fell about mid- thigh, showing A LOT of leg. She was also wearing black strapped heels, her hair was down and curled slightly, and her make-up was done with the utmost expertise. She was gorgeous. Her perfume was cherry-vanilla scented and she was sure that it would drive Inuyasha insane. Actually, that was what she was hoping for.  
  
'If everything goes right, he'll be here any minute! Yes! I can sense him! Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see him squirm!' she thought.  
  
"Hojo, I'm going to get a drink, would you like one?"  
  
"Yeah sure! Thanks Kagome!"  
  
As she walked into the kitchen she opened the window above the sink. She knew that Inuyasha would come quicker if he could smell her properly.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
***Inuyasha's POV***  
  
I was walking out of the well house when I smelled her. She always smelled so, so good, but today there was something different about her sent, it smelled extra sweet. As I moved closer to her house I noticed a window open. It was my ticket to get in. I looked through the window to see Kagome with her back to me. She was getting drinks and putting them into cups. She looked amazing! She was wearing a silky black dress and the dress framed her body perfectly. I was about to say something when she spoke to someone that I couldn't see. But I could smell it was that Hojo guy, he was here with her, just like Sango had said!  
  
***End POV***  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hey Hojo? Do you want ice?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks!" Hojo answered.  
  
"Okay, hold on..."  
  
Inuyasha slowly climbed through the window and stood behind the freezer door. When Kagome closed it she screamed.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Hojo yelled running to the kitchen. She ran out to meet him. She couldn't let Hojo see Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh Hojo, it's okay! I-I just saw a-a spider! But I killed it! SO go back into the living room!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, now go!"  
  
So he turned and went back to the living room.  
  
"Inuyasha? What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed, even though she knew why.  
  
"Sango told me that you were on a date thing!"  
  
"She what!" she said in fake astonishment.  
  
"She told me that you were going on a date with that idiotic Hojo guy!"  
  
"Yeah, well, SO WHAT!" she prompted.  
  
"So what?! What do you mean so what?!" he replied testily.  
  
"I mean, so what! Why does it matter to you anyway? It's my life Inuyasha! And for your information I don't like Hojo like that, all that much!"  
  
"What do you mean "All that much?" Huh? You said that you didn't like him "like that" at all! And it does matter to me!"  
  
"Inuyasha! What type of girl do you think I am! And no, I only think of him as a friend! Anyway I like someone else so shut up!"  
  
"Well it's hard to tell "what kind of girl" you are when you standing here looking all sexy and shit! Why don't you ever ware these kinds of cloths for me? And who the hell do you like!"  
  
"None of your damn business! And I don't wear these cloths for you because I didn't know you wanted me to! So stop yelling at me!"  
  
"Yes it is my business! Why do I have to tell you to do something? You have always done what you want, well mostly! And I swear to god, Kagome, if you say Kouga I will kill him next time I see him! It's not fair that he gets to touch you and talk to you! It's not fair that you pay more attention to him then me! And you always, always let him get away! You are mine!" he yelled, but then shut up abruptly when he realized what he had said.  
  
"W-what? Excuse me but I don't belong to you!"  
  
"Kagome." He whispered, waiting for the "sit" that he was sure to receive for saying what he did.  
  
"Umm, Inuyasha? Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
He looked sad.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Why did you just say that I am yours?" she asked softly.  
  
"I-I-I..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why does it matter to you so much? Going on a date with Hojo I mean, and being friendly to Kouga."  
  
"Because, I just don't want you to!" he said, but then quickly added, "It's not like I'm jealous or anything, but I think that it would be better if you just stayed with me. And Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, of course."  
  
"If you're not jealous then why did you say that you were going to kill Kouga? And you said that I was yours, and you also said, and I quote, "It's not fair that he gets to touch you and talk to you!" So if it's not jealously, then what is it?"  
  
For the first time in his life he was speechless. She was right, and he had no way to rebuff what she had just said. 'Damn! What the hell can I say? She has me totally backed up in a corner! Shit! Well, I'll try to say something remotely intelligent.' he thought.  
  
"Well, I ah. I just. You see."  
  
'Yeah that was just dandy!' he berated himself.  
  
"Oh, never mind! Go up to my room and wait for me, I'll be up shortly! And don't break anything!" she said walking back to the living room. "Honestly, just when I was getting somewhere, the baka has to get cold feet!" she mumbled. 'Oh, well, at least he did get super jealous! No matter what he says, he IS jealous! Now, I have to get Hojo out of here so that I can talk to Inuyasha. I wonder what he's thinking right now? Hope it's good, and about me.'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
***Inuyasha's POV***  
  
I went up stairs and sat down on her bed. I soon heard voices and looked out of her window. That guy and Kagome were walking towards the entrance of her shrine.  
  
'So he's leaving, good!' I thought.  
  
When I saw them stop that guy grabbed Kagome's hand. I cringed. What would he do? What would she do? Did she really like him? Then I heard him whisper, "Can I kiss you?" I held my breath. She nodded her head and he kissed her. I started to growl now. That guy touched MY Kagome! Wait did I say "my?" Well anyway, though it was only a small kiss on the lips, he still had kissed her. And the fact that she let him doesn't help any! I'm staying put though, but I'll keep my eyes on "them." The gods only know what else they might do, and I won't allow any of it!  
  
As Hobo left, Kagome came back inside. I heard her coming up the stairs, and I was ready to hear an explanation.  
  
***End POV***  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
***Kagome's POV***  
  
I made him go up stairs to my room after the close call with Hojo. I can tell that he's jealous! This is so much fun! A few minuets later I tell Hojo that I'm not "feeling well" so I walked him out. Surprisingly he grabbed my hand and asked if he could kiss me. I knew Inuyasha could see and hear Hojo's question, so I nodded. Hojo planted a little kiss on my lips then turned to leave. As soon as he had gotten near me, I heard Inuyasha growl! Too funny! I quickly turned and went inside. I couldn't wait to see what Inuyasha had to say!  
  
***End POV***  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
As Kagome walked in Inuyasha glared for a few seconds. Kagome spoke first.  
  
"Umm...Inuyasha...why are you here?"  
  
"B-because I need to take you back!"  
  
"Oh, okay..." she said. 'Damnit!'  
  
"Kagome?" he asked softly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why did you let that guy kiss you?" his voice still quiet and uneasy.  
  
"You mean Hojo? Well, it doesn't matter, I'll get packed it won't take long and then we can-" she started, but was interrupted when Inuyasha grabbed her.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her to him in an awkward hug.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" she gasped.  
  
"Tell me why!" he demanded.  
  
"Be-because I wanted someone to care for me just once! Now get off, so I can get ready. And besides it wasn't that great anyway. So don't get all worried about it!" she said dramatically. 'This is working out perfect!' she thought.  
  
"But you still let him kiss you! You can't do that! You are mine!" he blushed a deep red color at his last statement.  
  
"Gods! Jealous much? And last time I checked I was not yours; Kikyo was!" Kagome said resentfully. She knew that he was jealous, but what she didn't know was weather it was because she was Kikyo's reincarnation or because he sincerely loved her.  
  
Inuyasha growled at her statement. 'Stupid bitch. She doesn't even know that I...'  
  
"Now, if you'll shut up we can get going!" Kagome yelled.  
  
When they finally made it to the well they jumped in. Climbing out Inuyasha decided he needed some answers.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you always bring "her" up?"  
  
"Because you're always thinking about her!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"I think about other things, other people, all the time. Not Kikyo."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well what do you think about? Who do you think about?"  
  
"Well, I think about-" he started but was cut off by someone yelling Kagome's name.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! There you are my beautiful woman!" Kouga shouted.  
  
"Hi Kouga!" she said back. 'Even if Inuyasha was about to reveal some all-important secret to me, I still want to torture him some before he does it, if he does it.'  
  
Inuyasha started growling. He had almost told her how he felt, then this blockhead showed up. 'I will get him back for this!' Inuyasha thought savagely.  
  
"Why are you with dog-face alone?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" Kagome started. This was a perfect. Kagome thought of a plan and started talking again. "So, would you like to talk a walk with me, Kouga?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome replied innocently.  
  
"You can not go with him!"  
  
"Why not?" Both Kagome and Kouga asked, though the two answers were in completely different tones.  
  
"Because I said so!" he said grabbing Kagome's left arm.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!" she wined.  
  
"Get your dirty hands off my woman!" Kouga bellowed.  
  
"She's not your woman!" Inuyasha screamed back. By this time Inuyasha had placed Kagome on the ground behind him and drawn Tetsusaiga.  
  
Noticing this Kagome shouted, "SIT", and Inuyasha slammed into the ground.  
  
"Bitch! What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Stop it! Stop fighting!" Kagome cried.  
  
Kouga backed down and walked up to her. Inuyasha didn't do anything sense he still six feet under.  
  
"Sorry, Kagome. Do you still want to talk a walk?" Kouga asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, Kouga, let's go..." she shook her head at Inuyasha and said, "I'll be back later Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome, no!" his shout was muffled through the dirt.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she scolded.  
  
"Fine! But hurry up! And wolf if you touch her I WILL kill you!" Inuyasha said, finally able to stand up.  
  
As Kagome and Kouga started walking away Inuyasha had a thought, 'I'm going to follow them and make sure that another guy doesn't touch her!'  
  
Kouga was extremely happy that she was walking with him. He wanted to do more but wasn't prepared to get her mad at him, so he held back. He didn't want to upset her after all. They walked into a small clearing and Kouga started talking first.  
  
"Why do you stay with dog-face? Why don't you come with me?" He knew that Inuyasha was there, so he wanted to get Kagome to answer all his questions now. Especially sense Inuyasha could hear.  
  
"Because I have a responsibility to him and everyone. I can't just leave. They are my best friends. You have to understand." Kagome sighed. 'This is SO routine!'  
  
"I understand. Kagome, when your mission is over, do you think that maybe you would consider coming with me? Your friends could come too, if you wanted."  
  
"Maybe, but let's deal with the present first..."  
  
"Okay, but can I ask you something else?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you love me? You know I love you...but do you love me? Or do you love him?"  
  
"Well, I," she started. "I guess I love you both. I mean you are my friend too." That's all she could think to say, it was hard trying not to hurt Kouga and trying not to lead him on at the same time.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I also love Inuyasha."  
  
"Who do you love more?"  
  
"Oh, I couldn't-"  
  
"As a mate, you know."  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"A lover."  
  
She didn't know how to answer him. What was she supposed to say? I love you but I'm IN love with Inuyasha?! No, that would either hurt him or piss him off, or both.  
  
"Answer the question, Kagome." Came Inuyasha's voice as he joined them in the clearing.  
  
"W-what?" she gasped.  
  
"I said-" he started to repeat.  
  
"I know what you said, but what's it to you?" she asked.  
  
"Just answer." Inuyasha said annoyed.  
  
"For once I agree with the baka, answer." Kouga directed.  
  
"Well, I, ah, you see-" she started. 'Now what am I going to do? They have me stuck! One of them is going to be hurt with what I have to say, so what should I say? Gods this is hard! I hadn't planned on them ganging up on me! Okay, think, Kagome, you got yourself into this and you can get yourself out!' She was still thinking when Inuyasha and Kouga abruptly sat down on either side of her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Waiting." Kouga said.  
  
"Oh." Kagome sighed. 'I guess I will just have to tell the truth. Let me think. How can I tell Kouga this "bad" news? Oh well, I'll just have to do it.' "Kouga?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I do love you, very much, but not in the way that you love me. I love you more like a sister would a brother. Great friends, but nothing more. I am so sorry. As for Inuyasha," she trailed off.  
  
How could she tell him what she wanted to? She knew for sure that he would be disgusted and angry. After all he was still in love with Kikyo, not her. Though it was fun to see him squirm when he was jealous, she thought that it was only because she was his friend. But she was wrong, Inuyasha had feelings for he that went way beyond "just friends," but, like her, was afraid. Damn, love is hard.  
  
When she had trailed off Inuyasha's mind started playing with him.  
  
'She doesn't love you, you know.' Said the nasty little voice in the back of his head.  
  
'Shut up, she didn't say that!' he rebuked.  
  
'She didn't have to. Didn't you notice that she said that she loved Kouga?'  
  
'As a brother and only that!'  
  
'But she still said that she loved him. She hasn't even said that she loved you as a brother, let alone a mate. Just give up, she doesn't want YOU!'  
  
'Damn you!'  
  
'Hurts doesn't it? To know the truth, but yet I am you so it only makes sense that one of us should know.'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome."  
  
"I have to tell you something, but don't be mad, okay?"  
  
'I told you she doesn't love you!'  
  
'Keep you fucking mouth shut!'  
  
"I-I-I-" she stuttered.  
  
He waited for the harsh words to follow. Words like I hate you, you disgust me, lowly hanyou, and others negative comments; but they didn't come.  
  
"I love you." She whispered so low that he had to strain to hear it. Then she turned away and started running. 'I know he hates me now! I wanted to try and make him jealous enough to at least make him admit he likes me a little! Even if only for my body...' Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome!" both Kouga and Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Stay here, wolf, I'll bring her back." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Whatever, you damn half-dog." Kouga dejectedly grumbled.  
  
Inuyasha ignored Kouga and ran after Kagome, sniffing her out.  
  
Inuyasha's heart was beating a mile a minuet. 'Did she really just say that she loves me? But, then, why is she crying?'  
  
When Inuyasha had caught up to her he saw Kagome trip and fall to the ground. She sat up on her knees with her face in her hands and looked down at the sound of his footsteps.  
  
"Kagome?" he said softly.  
  
"I sorry, I' so sorry! Don't be mad, please!" Kagome whispered into her hands.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"What I told you, I didn't want to tell you. I don't want you to be angry with me. I only wanted you to-"  
  
"Why would I be angry with you?"  
  
"Because I'm not-I'm not Kikyo. Because I love you and I know that you-" she was cut off when Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. He then kissed her passionately. Kagome gasped in response and Inuyasha took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Kagome reached up and absently ran her fingers down his back. Inuyasha finally broke the kiss, though reluctantly, and started talking.  
  
"I don't care about Kikyo, all I want is you. Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that you loved me? Because the truth is I love you too. I always have, from the time we first met."  
  
"Why?" She was almost afraid to ask.  
  
"Because you're you and no one else; MY Kagome."  
  
She started to cry again and he gently wiped away her tears. "Shh, don't cry now."  
  
"It's just I'm so happy!"  
  
"Me too, me too."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Kagome, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
~*~Fini~*~  
  
*A/N~ Hoped everyone liked it! I decided to just leave it off here and not stick a lemon in it. I didn't really want to mess up the fluffiness with some hard core sex scene. Sorry if anyone wanted one.*  
  
*A little something extra ~Dialogue~*  
  
Ali: Well that was cute!  
Inu: Then why didn't you write a lemon?  
Ali: *Points up to A/N* Read a weep dog-boy.  
Inu: Because you didn't feel like it, is that what you're trying to say?!  
Ali: More or less.  
Inu: You have got to be one of the laziest damn authors I have ever met!  
Ali: Sticks and stones.  
Inu: *Picks up a stick and a stone and throws them at Ali-chan's head* Ha! Now how do you like them?!  
Ali: @_@ *Out for the count*  
Inu: Ali?  
Ali: -_-  
Inu: Oh shit! I killed her! *Panicking* What do I do? *Spots a white sheet and grabs it. Looking down at Ali-chan Inu-kun moves forward*  
Ali: *Now wrapped up and in the back of Inu-kun's truck* Huh? *Groan*  
Inu: *Pulls over and gets out. Opens the trunk and pulls Ali-chan out*  
Ali: What are you doing?  
Inu: *Anime style fall* Y-you're still alive?!  
Ali: No kidding, now get me the hell out of here!  
Inu: *Tempted to knock her over her head and bury her anyway. Looks at the murderous glare from Ali-chan and decides against it, knowing her she would come back from her hell and haunt him*  
Ali & Inu: *Back on the stage and sitting quietly*  
Ali: Well, I guess all I have to say is-  
Inu: I'm sorry okay?! I know that I should have checked you better and made sure that you weren't hurt before I tried to dispose of your body!  
Ali: *Eyes wide*  
Inu: I was only worrying about myself and I was about to bury you in a shallow grave in the forest, but then you woke up! I am SO sorry!  
Ali: *Her shocked look was gone, now she looked more understanding* So that's what you were trying to do. Hey, don't worry, I would have done the same thing. Except I wouldn't have left you alive. Anyway, what I was going to say before was all I have to say is Ja ne!  
Inu: *Jaw dropped*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ali: To answer a few questions, yes I am insane, yes I am obsessed with Inuyasha, no I don't really want to harm myself in anyway. Well, I think that that will do it! But, if you are a repeated reader then you already knew all of this! Also, I think that Ani-chan has had a nervous breakdown, so in the future watch out for her!  
  
Ani: I AM NOT!  
  
Ali: Sure, whatever you say...  
  
Ani: Bitch!  
  
Ali: Goodbye, Ani-chan.  
  
Ani: Humph!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^_^ 


End file.
